inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tachimukai Yuuki
Tachimukai Yuuki (立向居 勇気) is the second goalkeeper and a midfielder of Inazuma Japan, goalkeeper of Yokato, and a huge fan of Endou. He was originally a midfielder but was later inspired by Endou and decided to be a goalkeeper. He was at first the goalkeeper of Yokato but tranferred to Raimon and then to Inazuma Japan. Appearance He has golden brown hair and blue eyes. As of Season 3, he is always seen to be wearing a goalkeeper's uniform or an Inazuma Japan jacket. Personality Tachimukai is potrayed as a hard working, upbeat, and cheerful boy with a passion for soccer. He admires Endou and follows his path of never giving up and loving soccer. However, unlike Endou, he is a shy boy and often looses his endurance. In spite of being childish and shy, he is sometimes able to understand things better than some people. When he first met Endou in Episode 43, he is shown to get so shy that he hides behind one of his teammates. He is considered talented by the whole team, for he is not only able to attain Endou's God Hand and Majin The Hand, but also is able to perform Mugen The Hand (a technique created by Endou's grandfather) along with Maou The Hand (an original technique created by himself) successfully through his slogging and determination, and also through watching Endou perform the techniques over and over again. In their battle against Genesis, Gran called him the weakest of their team. Apparently, so did Gazel in their match against Diamond Dust. Kogure even called him a copycat which made Tachimukai create Maou The Hand, his first original technique. Plot Season 2 When Mamoru arrived at Fukuoka, Daisuke's friend showed his team at Yokato. The captain of Yokato called out Tachimukai, who hiding behind a teammate. He introduced himself shyly, and showed the "thing" he had previously mentioned to him, which was God Hand. He and Endou later became friends, and on the next day he saw what Majin the Hand looked like, and began trying to master it. The day when Mamoru sadly sat down at the corner, he saw how Tachimukai accomplished Majin the Hand and helped Endou lift his spirits. Episode 55, the episode when Endou was moved into the libero, Tachimukai bacame the main goalkeeper of the Inazuma Caravan. Season 3 Tachimukai was one of the chosen to become one of Inazuma Japan's players, and passed it. During the match between Inazuma Japan and Korea's Fire Dragon, he was chosen to be the goalkeeper, until Endou understood what the coach was saying. After Endou made Ijigen the Hand, Kogure called him a copycat, which pressured him. Later, Haruna found out what Tachimukai was doing and helped him. When Endou wasn't in the team during the match with The Empire, Tachimukai was chosen to be the goalkeeper, and mastered Maou the Hand. After the graduation of Raimon 3-year students, it's known that he became Yokato Junior High's new captain. Hissatsu *'GK God Hand' (ゴッドハンド) (Blue version) *'GK Majin The Hand' (マジン･ザ･ハンド) (Blue version) *'GK Mugen The Hand' (ムゲン･ザ･ハンド) *'GK Maou The Hand' (まおう･ザ･ハンド) Trivia *His given name Yuuki (勇気) means "courage". *In Episode 43, it is shown that Tachimukai likes spicy food, so Kogure's tabasco prank would have no effect on him, only making the food taste more enjoyable to him. *At the end of the FFI, it is known that he became Yokato Junior High's new captain. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Goalkeepers Category:Yokato Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Captains Category:Raimon